happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sugar High
Sugar High is episode 1.2 of the second season of the television series. It introduces "Meaty", a panda, for the first time. Roles Starring *Nutty *Lumpy *Sniffles Featuring *Meaty *Cub *Lifty *Shifty Plot Nutty gets finished in brushing his teeth and runs to look at a shelf with the words "Valuable Cupcake". He reaches for it and fails. He takes a chair out and climbs up to get it, and takes a nibble out of the cupcake and puts it back. He forgets he is on a chair and falls off. Lumpy rings Nutty's doorbell and Nutty answers. Sniffles is shown to be along with Lumpy. Sniffles asks if he wants to go to see his science expiriment. Nutty holds his hand out and Sniffles sighs, giving him a candy cane. Nutty eats it and goes crazy, nodding to Sniffles. Later, after Nutty has entered Sniffles' house already, Lifty and Shifty are shown to have been spying on them and goes to Nutty's house. Shifty goes inside and tries to reach for the valuable cupcake, and the container falls down and hits Shifty. Shifty is impaled by numerous glass shards and dies of blood loss. Lifty runs away with the cupcake and licks tiny bits of it. He hates the taste, but steals it anyway. He runs far, far away, and climbs a mountain to his house. Meanwhile, Nutty and Lumpy are watching Sniffles do his science expiriment, where he has shrunk himself. Nutty makes Sniffles some water and Sniffles uses it as a pool. Nutty and Lumpy clap, and Nutty looks at the time and tells Sniffles he has to go home. When Nutty goes home, he goes to see his valuable cupcake, only to realize it is missing. Lumpy and Sniffles hear him scream and quickly run in. Nutty runs towards them and grabs their arms, bringing them out, hoping they can help him search for the cupcake. Sniffles uses binoculars and sees Lifty with the cupcake about to go in his house. Nutty stops by a lemonade stand and sees Meaty, asking him a bunch of times how to climb up the mountain. Meaty explains how to climb up and Nutty runs away. Sniffles notices Lumpy is missing. The scene cuts to Lumpy fishing while Cub watches. Cub watches Lumpy catch a clownfish, when suddenly, Lumpy is grabbed by Nutty. Meanwhile, Cub gets sad and tries fishing himself, and gets a pull and reels it in, only to be eaten by a shark. Lumpy, Sniffles, and Nutty climb up a mountain and Sniffles' shrink ray mistakenly activates and the trio is shrunken, giving them a longer amount of time to climb. Suddenly, Sniffles and Lumpy fall off. This freaks Nutty out and he tries numerous times to get up. It is revealed Nutty is using two candy canes to climb up. Nutty accidentally throws a candy cane up and it falls through Lifty's house and impales him. Nutty continues to try to get up, but fails and drops the candy cane, and falls down so far that he splatters and is impaled by the candy cane. Moral The higher the mountain is, the harder the wind blows! Goofs *Nutty's candy occasionally switches places. *Lumpy's antlers occasionally swich directions. Deaths #Shifty is hit by numerous glass shards. #Cub is eaten by a shark. #Sniffles and Lumpy fall down from climbing a tall mountain. #Lifty is impaled by a candy cane. #Nutty falls and splatters. Trivia *This is one of the few times where Nutty is seen without any candy on his body. *This is the first and only time that a character (Meaty) is introduced for the first time in the entire series, where they are introduced in the TV series. *Meaty speaks English for almost throughout his scene, although almost never speaks English for the rest of the series. *This is the only TV episode where Cub appears without Pop. *Cub says "Ooh! Check out that clownfish!" when Lumpy is seen catching a clownfish when fishing. *The moral is the same as in "All Work and No Belay". *This is the only time where Shifty dies at the beginning while Lifty dies at the end. *The music playing at the beginning of the episode is from Kringle Feast/Kitchen Kringle. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images